flamingoesfandomcom-20200215-history
ConflictionPatchNotes
This page isn't actually the first rendition of the game; it started at another wiki on This page, and even before that, it was on a series of old notebooks. This details a lot of the changes made to the "game" over years of "game dev". =Era 1 - The Original Comics= 1.0 Before any of this happened, Confliction started out as a peculiar series of comics centred around a goofy lady named Suzee, which was aptly called Suzee Komikz. If you can't tell, I was a little kid when I made it. It was wacky and fantastical, with all these random nonsensical plotlines. I had fun drawing it, and it was popular with the other kids in my school who read it. The comic's main characters rounded out to three teenage girls: Suzee, Espee, and Calla. Suzee was where most of the weirdness of the comic came from, Espee was the sweet and enthusiastic stepsister who liked going along with Suzee's conquests, and their poor friend Calla who was more often than not dragged along for the ride. Here are what they eventually became: *Suzee = Whipsnake *Espee = Europa *Calla = Jackhammer You'll find that I genderswapped a lot of the characters through development; I was kinda obsessed with balancing out the gender ratio. 1.1 So I had to introduce a couple male characters, so I made up three guys to be three generic love interests to the main three girls: Mark, who went on to actually date Espee, John, who is constantly pursued by Suzee (to no avail), and Bruce, who constantly pursues Calla (also to no avail). John was also occasionally called Zach for some reason. All three eventually became characters: *John/Zack = Vibro *Mark = Lightspeed *Bruce = Gold Trident 1.2 Then I wanted to expand Suzee's family, so I introduced her cousins: Douchous, the sporty tomboy type, Yala, the girly girl who always wore a windbreaker, Freja, the moody guy who dabbles in chemistry, and Listic, the guy who works as a lifeguard. All of them became characters: *Douchous = Zephyr *Yala = Inferna *Freja = Machinos *Listic = Silencer I can imagine that you're very confused by all the names Child Me chose for these characters, and I promise you I had a legitimate reason for doing so. So remember that one song sung by Mary Poppins about that really long word? Yeah, that one. Well, I didn't exactly know how to spell it, so I interpreted the spelling instead and split it into the different names you read above. "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" became Suzee, Calla, Freja, Listic, Espee, Yala, and Douchous. Why did I do this? Well, Child Me decided Mary Poppins was their grandmother. Indeed, my imagination ran wild the day I thought that up. =Era 2 - The New and Improved Comics= 2.0 After a while, I decided to do a reboot of the comic series, renaming it "Suzee's Comics". I made changes to the designs of the characters, and made their names make a bit more sense (except for Suzee, she remained that way). They weren't based on that super long word, but instead I ran a general theme with the names; they all ended with the sound "ee". Mary Poppins was still their grandmother, though. These were the changes made to the names: *Calla -> Cassandra "Cassie" (originally Carrie) *Freja and Listic -> Frederick "Cain" and Frederick "Freddie" (for some reason, I made both of their names the same, but to make things easier, gave them different nicknames) *Espee -> Elizabeth "Ellie" *Yala -> Jennifer "Jenny" *Douchous -> Dorothy "Dorrie" Mark, John/Zack, and Bruce kept their names, because well, they were normal to begin with. two characters were introduced: Eezus, the evil clone of Suzee (don't ask), and Jasmine "Jazzy", the token black cousin. Both became characters: *Eezus = Autarch *Jazzy = Stronghold 2.1 As time went on, things got a bit more weirder. Ellie got an evil clone of her own, Eepsee. She didn't make it through this era, unfortunately. There was one particular issue that I'd like to mention, though. So Susie and all the other characters get together in this beach party, and it's crashed by Eezus. In order to stop her from... doing evil stuff, Suzee, Cassie and Ellie activate their accessories to become my own version of the power rangers. Susie was The Pig, Cassie was The Tiger, and Ellie was The Flamingo. It was just a one-off Suzee, but that sparked an idea in my head. =Era 3 - Age of Superheroes= 3.0 The prospect of the characters becoming superheroes intrigued me, so while I was doing the normal comics, I started coming up with ideas for what Susie, Cassie and Ellie would look like if they fought crime. I gave Suzee a whip, Ellie a harpoon gun, and Cassie superhuman speed. The last two didn't stick. I tried again, this time giving them codenames. Suzee, still with her whip, was dubbed Suzina, then just "Whip". Ellie gained the ability to shoot energy blasts from her hands, and so she was dubbed "Blaster". Finally, Cassie gained superhuman strength and she was dubbed "Bruiser". After that, I started a new comic series: "Team Suzee". 3.1 The comic starts out with the main three hanging out in the mall (as per usual) when a bolt of energy strikes the ground and a Venom rip-off attacks, named Poison. Right after, a wave of energy hits the three, giving them powers. The idea of a wave of energy giving people powers eventually carried over to the next era. Another villain, Arm-or (this woman with the ability to stretch her arms really really far) attacks, who did make it through development. Then at the end, a new character named Ice Guy (real name Daniel "Danny") is introduced as another bad guy. Here's what they became: *Poison = N/A (didn't make the cut) *Arm-or = Silencer (got merged with Freddie to form the character) *Ice Guy = Cryoman Early on making this series, I decided this comic was set in an alternate universe aside from the normal Suzee's Comics. This kinda became a plot point later on, but its not very relevant to this page. 3.2 So of course, the main three needed codenames, so Suzee, Ellie, and Cassie became Siezer, Ether, and Combo respectively. These names quickly changed, so don't fret at the horrible names. The second issue hits and Jenny makes her debut with heat powers and the codename "Overheat", working alongside the evil Ice Guy. A new character, Durn (yes, that's his real name) also debuts with the ability to paralyse people by pixilating them. Unsurprisingly, Jenny and Ice Guy (separately) flip over to the good side to form TRON (The Righteous Ones National) with the main three, which becomes the new series title. *Overheat = Inferna The fourth issue reveals Eezus to be the leader of the evil team (uncreatively called "NORT"), now with the power to summon swords (as opposed to Suzee's whips), albeit with no codename yet. This is also when the wave of energy hits again and gives everybody secondary powers. Suzee gets shapeshifting powers, Cassie gets flight, Ellie gets invisibility, Jenny gets the ability to finally shoot fire, flight, AND coat herself in flames a la Human Torch, and Danny gets the ability to form his hands (his body is made of organic ice, so he's kinda like discount Ice Man) into blades. Only Ellie and Jenny kept their secondary powers when it came to Confliction. *Eezus = Autarch I forgot the exact times of when these occured, but along the line, each of the five TRON members slowly got name changes. *Siezer -> Sizzler (Whipsnake) *Ether -> Energy Girl (Europa) *Combo -> Power Fist (Jackhammer) *Ice Guy -> Blizzard (Cryoman) *Overheat -> Heat Wave (Inferna) *Durn -> Pixel 3.3 Fifth issue rolls around and three characters make their debut: Cain, with the ability to drain a person's energy through touch, Bruce, with the ability to shoot water from his hands and summon a trident, and Mark, who can produce weird waves of energy that temporarily negates the powers of other superhumans. Cain and Bruce are recruited into TRON, while Mark is inexplicably evil and had already joined the bad guys. *Cain -> Hack (Machinos) *Bruce -> Triton (Gold Trident) *Mark -> Wave (Vibro) On the sixth issue, Jazz is introduced as Joule, a superhero with the ability to create forcefields. Dorrie is also introduced as a villain with the ability to manipulate wind, but her name is Laina and she lacks a codename. There are also shenanigans with Batman, but that's unimportant. *Jazz -> Joule (Stronghold) *Dorrie -> Laina (Zephyr) 3.4 On the eighth issue, the villains split into two factions: the one led by Eezus (now with the codename Swordsmaster), and the one led by the now-beautiful Elasta (long story), who stages a coup alongside Laina and Poison. A new superhero team is also introduced, marking the debut of Mark as Speedrun (guess what his superpower is), and an original character (though heavily based on Batman) named Blackbird. Yes, Blackbird was always called Blackbird. He didn't even have a civilian name at that point. Heat Wave and Hack decide to join their team to create the Colossals. *Eezus -> Swordsmaster (Autarch) *Arm-or -> Elasta (Silencer) *Mark -> Speedrun (Lightspeed) There's also this thing with aliens and an inter-dimensional council, but again, it's unimportant to Confliction. At the end of the issue, Glitch and Wave are subatomically merged into one being by Swordsmaster to form Cosmos. Trippy stuff. In between issues, there were some concepts of a villain named Maestro, who had a wrestling theme, which eventually became Voltaje. Also, Laina finally got a codename. *Maestro = Voltaje *Laina -> Flow (Zephyr) 3.5 The ninth issue introduces the original characters Aurora, a multicoloured alien, and Tiger Eye, a feral woman with sharp claws, as well as re-introducing Freddie as Grin, with the power to turn into a poisonous gas. All three were villainous and made up the remaining spots of newly-established Pentagon, a new-and-improved version of NORT after Elasta, Poison and Flow left. *Aurora = N/A (didn't make the cut) *Freddie -> Grin (Silencer) There was also the group that Elasta made and its new recruits, but none of them became anything. They were Psyna, Banshee, Spectre, and Construct. The names make it pretty obvious as to what everybody did. 3.6 The final issue is all about a new character called Magique (a total Zatanna rip-off), which introduced the concept of magic to the universe. It didn't last long, because as mentioned before those were the two final issues. Magique eventually became Daxian. After issue ten, Swordsmaster got renamed to Cache, but that didn't last long either. *Magique = Daxian *Swordsmaster -> Cache (Autarch) =Era 4 - Attempts of Another Reboot= 4.0 I still wanted to continue doing the comics, but with a more proper style. But alas, I was still a wee lad and didn't have any concept of pacing, character development and all that jazz. A few characters were scrapped, and some had their names changed. TRON was also renamed to HUG. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the words it stood for. *Blizzard -> Blizz (Cryoman) *Elasta -> Minx (Silencer) *Flow -> Fellwind -> Zephyra (Zephyr) *Wave -> Void -> Null (Vibro) *Speedrun -> Meteor (Lightspeed) New concepts for characters were also being conceptualised. Take for example Big Binkie, who was a literal big baby with super strength. There was also two other guys: an alchemist (aptly named Alchemist) and a guy named Psychon who could control minds. *Big Binkie = Lexicon *Alchemist = Centrifuge *Psychon = Psyché Later on, a few other names were also changed. Blizz was renamed to Cryogen, Meteor to Lightspeed, Cache to Swordmast, and Hack to Machinos, who could actually manipulate machinery by now. *Blizz -> Cryoman *Meteor -> Lightspeed *Cache -> Swordmast (Autarch) *Hack -> Machinos 4.1 I like to call this The Lost Era because a significant portion of Era 4 was dedicated to a big folder of ideas that I had lost (4.0 was in a notebook), so there's not much to say here. What I do know is that I had plenty other ideas for superheroes, but only two stayed until the end. It was Chlorien, who was essentially a male Poison Ivy, and Dune, a man who could manipulate sand. He would later be fused with other ideas to create Aftershock. *Chlorien = Kingwood *Dune = Aftershock =Era 5 - Beta Confliction= 5.0 The comics never caught on and only one unfinished issue was made. Sad times. And so I started reusing ideas for a video game. It had no name yet, but I already had my mind set on an FPS. A lot of names were wracked around, and a few people from Era 3 stuck around. At this point, Minx no longer had her stretch powers and instead now had the power to teleport. *Magique -> Theurga (Daxian) *Power Fist (Jackhammer) *Inferno (Inferna) *The Sizzler (Whipsnake) *Cryoman *Triton (Gold Trident) *Machinos *Lightspeed *Blackbird *Energy Girl (Europa) *Tiger Eye *Big Binkie (Lexicon) *Alchemist (Centrifuge) *Pixel -> Fiction Man *Swordsmaster/Malemast (Autarch) *Psychon (Psyché) *Minx (Silencer) *Null (Vibro) A few new faces returned and popped up as well. The idea of Maestro became Buzzwire, a guy who could manipulate electricity, and Mirror, a woman who could manipulate glass. Joule from Era 3 came back as Bulwark. Lastly, Big Binkie returned as a mafia boss with a baby fetish and a supersonic scream. *Maestro -> Buzzwire (Voltaje) *Mirror = Fracti *Joule -> Bulwark (Aftershock) *Big Binkie = Lexicon 5.1 A later iteration shows that Zephyra had been included, renamed to just Zephyr, to make it an even 24 characters to the roster. It was around this time that Overwatch was announced, a game about various people from around the world... and it happened to be a hero FPS, similar to my idea. Eventually, I began taking inspiration from the game and made all my characters different nationalities. I even started giving some of them names. Of course, the characters that already had names stuck with theirs as their first name. Note that Sizzler and Energy Girl as well as Inferna and Machinos are still related. *Theurga -> Chinese (Daxian; Lin Zheng Tang, Chinese) *Power Fist -> Cassie Conne, American (Jackhammer; Connor Lifton, Australian) *Sizzler -> Suzie Pryste, American (Whipsnake; Susan Spaulding, American) *Inferno -> Italian (Inferna; Jennifer Fanucci, Italian) *Cryoman -> Chinese-American (Cryoman; Daehyun "Danny" Park, North Korean) *Energy Girl -> Ellie Pryste, American (Europa; Elizabeth Pryste, British) *Lightspeed -> Zachary ??? (Lightpseed; Jonathan O'Callaghan, Irish) *Blackbird -> Faddei Khovanski, Russian *Machinos -> Italian (Machinos; Cain Demír, Turkish) *Buzzwire -> "Carribean" (Voltaje; Emil Retuerto, Spanish) *Tiger Eye -> Joh-Eun Lee, Korean (Tiger Eye; Mina Lee, Korean) *Big Binkie -> Robert Beele, Canadian (Lexicon; Roberto Lefort, Canadian) *Malemast -> British (Autarch; Viktor Hiedegaard, Danish) Two characters were also made: Rosewood and Onyx. Both female; the former was a ninja who could duplicate herself and the latter was a magic-user. Onyx was later scrapped. *Rosewood = Red Cloak 5.2 Fiction Man was finally scrapped, and Malemast went under another name change. Dune from Era 4 came back as Granite, this time being able to control all kinds of earth. *Malemast -> Lady Mast (Autarch) *Dune -> Granite (Aftershock) The control scheme was simple at the time: Left Mouse to shoot, and then everyone had three abilities bound to the right mouse, Q, and E. There was also a sort of super move bound to Z, but there weren't any ideas for them yet. Most of the characters had their weapon and abilities at this point. It's also notable to mention that Malemast had gained her sword-creating abilities replaced with umbrakinesis and Lightspeed gained his secondary light powers at this point. *'Power Fist' - Fists, Ground Pound, High Jump, Pump Up *'Sizzler' - Leather Whip, Whiplash, Grapple, Roundabout *'Lightspeed' - Magnifier, Light Burst, Quick Dash, Punch Flurry *'Blackbird' - Gun Gauntlet, Foam Bullets, Camo Mine, Package Request *'Tiger Eye' - Feral Claws, Lunge, Sharpen, Pick Scent *'Lady Mast' - Dual Mini Uzis, Dark Trail, Shadow Phase, Malice Heel *'Inferno' - Pyrokinesis, Flamethrower, Flight, Heat Field *'Gold Trident' - Trident, Tidal Wave, Ride Current, Geyser *'Buzzwire' - Tesla Batons, Arc Lightning, Maglev, Voltage Hazard *'Big Binkie' - Bottle Shotgun, Warm Milk, Loudmouth, Echo Wave *'Bulwark' - Knuckle Shields, Shield Volley, Shield Force, Protection *'Mirror' - Battle Prism, Reflection, Safeguard, Cosmic Screen *'Theurga' - Ancient Book, Slowing Jinx, Temporal Shift, Time Loop *'Cryoman' - Control Gloves, Jack Frost, Icy Haze, Hailstorm *'Energy Girl' - Hand Gun, Burst Fire, Invisibility, Net Disc *'Rosewood' - Kunai Battalion , Sword Throw, Duplicate, Meditate *'Minx' - Sniper Rifle, Teleport *'Zephyr' - Aerosphere, Tempest, Updraft, TOrnado *'Machinos' - Levi Turrets *'Onyx' - none *'Null' - none *'Alchemist' - Slag Cannon *'Granite' - none *'Psychon' - none 5.3 In a later iteration, everyone finally had their nationality. Onyx's and Bulwark's names was also renamed to Swan and Protena respectively, and two new character were introduced: Dreamwalker, a guy who was always in a dream-like state, and Lifeguard, a female which I could only presume was a healer. Dreamwalker was later overhauled to become Orbit, and Lifeguard became Veil. *Gold Trident -> Greek (Gold Trident; Greek) *Lightspeed -> Irish *Big Binkie -> Canadian (Lexicon; Canadian) *Bulwark -> Protena; "African" (Stronghold; Saudi Arabian) *Mirror -> Indian (Fracti; Indian) *Minx -> German (Silencer; German) *Zephyr -> Malaysian *Onyx -> Swan; Swedish *Null -> Mexican (Vibro; Kiwi) *Alchemist -> Australian (Centrifuge; Mexican) *Granite -> Egyptian (Aftershock; Argentinian) *Psychon -> French (Psyché; French) *Dreamwalker -> Jamaican (Orbit; Jamaican) *Lifeguard -> Chilean (Veil; Barbadian) 5.4 A few minor changes occurred. Zephyr's gender was switched from female to male, and Triton was renamed to Gold Trident. *Zephyr; female -> male *Triton -> Gold Trident Later on, I began thinking up of occupations of these characters and how they got their powers. Note that the concept of a blast of energy affecting everyone at the same time from Era 3 stayed. This list was ripped straight off the notebook: *'format' - occupation; what were they doing when they got their powers *'Sizzler' - student; laser tag w/ Ellie *'Power Fist' - homeless; in a fight *'Lightspeed' - college senior; treadmill in sunlight *'Blackbird' - war veteran; working out *'Tiger Eye' - traditional dancer; in the woods *'Lady Mast' - terrorist/billionaire; scheming *'Inferno' - scientist; experiment *'Gold Trident' - museum curator; next to poseidon display *'Buzzwire' - wrestler; electrocuted *'Big Binkie' - gangster/mafia boss; shouting at henchmen *'Protena' - thief; protecting herself *'Mirror' - fortune teller; staring at mirror *'Cryoman' - biologist; visiting antarctica *'Energy Girl' - model; laser tag w/ Suzie *'Rosewood' - modern ninja; meditating *'Minx' - mercenary; escaping conviction *'Zephyr' - chef; flying to malaysia *'Machinos' - entrepreneur; using computer *'Null' - student; in class *'Alchemist' - scientist; chemical spill *'Granite' - doctor; mountain climbing *'Psychon' - government official; convincing audience 5.5 Another page lists physical characteristics for most of the characters, and again, ripped straight off the page: *'Sizzler' - glasses, smallest character in-game *'Power Fist' - scars, muscular *'Lightspeed' - average *'Blackbird' - greyed hair, armour *'Tiger Eye' - crazy hair, claws on hands & feet *'Lady Mast' - blacked out eyes in mask *'Inferno' - long flowing fiery hair *'Gold Trident' - muscular and large-sized in deity form *'Buzzwire' - muscular, possible tattoos *'Big Binkie' - widest character in-game, possible tattoos *'Protena' - lanky build, flexible *'Mirror' - thicc to appease tumblr *'Cryoman' - frosty white skin *'Theurga' - cybernetic limbs maybe *'Energy Girl' - ideal model body *'Rosewood' - limber, ninja *'Minx' - tattoos? slightly muscular *'Zephyr' - slim build *'Machinos' - wire-shaped lights coursing through his body *'Dreamwalker' - perpetually floating *'Swan' - half of her body is rock *'Psychon' - salt and pepper hair Additionally, I copied Overwatch's Offence/Defence/Tank/Support role scheme, which I planned to change later on, but in the mean time, this was the general idea: *'Offence:' Sizzler, Power Fist, Lightspeed, Blackbird, Tiger Eye, Lady Mast *'Defence:' Theurgor, Cryoman, Energy Girl, Rosewood, Minx, Zephyr *'Tank:' Inferno, Gold Trident, Buzzwire, Big Binkie, Protena, Mirror *'Support:' Machinos, Swan, Dreamwalker, Alchemist, Granite, PsychonΩ 5.6 Soon after, I switched to computer files, which are unfortunately lost forever, but I remember that quite a few concepts for gameplay were abilities were conceptualised. =Era 6 - Confliction Proper= 6.0 And then I began putting my ideas in a sandbox page on Fantendo, now with the name Confliction. The first instance of this was on February 24, 2017, and here's a bunch of differences I noticed between this edit and roster of Era 5: *Lightspeed; Zachary -> Johnny O'Callaghan (Lightspeed; Jonathan O'Callaghan) *Lady Mast; Eezus -> Victoria Chantelle (Autarch; Viktor Hiedegaard) *Gold Trident; Bruce -> Bruce Vasil (Gold Trident; Matthias Castellanos) *Inferno; Jenny -> Jennifer Cecilia (Inferna; Jennifer Fanucci) *Protena -> Amisi Karim (Stronghold; Amisi Karim) *Buzzwire -> Emil Rusoganza (Voltaje; Emil Retuerto) *Mirror -> Freena Kapoor (Fracti; Freena Kapoor) *Dreamwalker -> Fausto Garcia (Orbit; Faust Barret) *Machinos; Cain -> Kenny Cecilia (Machinos; Cain Demír) *Swan -> Ingrid Hellström *Minx -> Emma Krause (Silencer; Emmet Krause) *Granite -> Quartz; Lenka Olhaye (Haven; Lenka Olhaye) *Alchemist -> Augusto Pererya (Centrifuge; August Pererya) *Cryoman -> Daniel Lin (Cryoman; Daehyun "Danny" Park) *Theurga -> Qinmei Tang (Daxian; Lin Zheng Tang) *Zephyr -> Thaqif Sani *Psychon -> Edouard Bouvier (Psyché; Cherita Bouvier) *Rosewood -> Yuki Kinoshita (Red Cloak; Yukino Kinoshita) 6.0.2 A edit later that day added the abilities that were written down in the last era (see 5.2), with a few changes here and there, in addition to the introduction of the super abilities for some of the characters: *'Sizzler' - Leather Whip -> Stinging Whip, added Roundabout as super ability *'Power Fist' - replaced Pump Up -> Launching Punch, added Zen as super ability *'Lightspeed' - added Speed of Light as super ability *'Blackbird' - Package Request -> Send Package *'Lady Mast' - Dual Mini Uzis -> Mini Uzis *'Tiger Eye' - added Animal Instinct as super ability *'Protena' - Protection -> Lending Shield *'Big Binkie' - Warm Milk -> Milk, Echo Wave -> Babble *'Mirror' - Cosmic Screen -> Thick Screen *'Minx' - Sniper Rifle -> Pixie Sniper *'Quartz' - added Rock Arm as weapon *'Theurga' - Ancient Book -> Chronomicon *'Zephyr' - Aerosphere -> Arosphere *'Psychon' - added Pistol as weapon *'Yuki Kinoshita' - Kunai Battalion -> Kunai 6.1 On March 26, descriptions were added to most of the weapons and abilities. *'Sizzler' - added descriptions to Stinging Whip, Whiplash, Grapple, and Roundabout *'Power Fist' - added descriptions to Fists, Ground Pound, High Jump and Launching Punch *'Lightspeed' - added descriptions to Magnifier, Light Burst, Quick Dash and Punch Flurry *'Blackbird' - added descriptions to Gun Gauntlet, Send Package and Camo Mine *'Lady Mast' - added descriptions to Mini Uzis *'Tiger Eye' - added descriptions to Savage Claws, Lunge, Sharpen and Pick Scent *'Gold Trident' - Trident -> Techrident, Tidal Wave -> Waterfall, Geyser -> Tidal Wave; added descriptions to Techrident, Waterfall, Ride Current and Tidal Wave *'Inferno' - added descriptions to Pyrokinesis, Flamethrower, Flight and Heat Field *'Protena' - added descriptions to Knuckle Shields and Shield Volley *'Big Binkie' - Babble -> Echo, added descriptions to Bottle Shotgun, Milk, Loudmouth and Echo *'Buzzwire' - added descriptions to Tesla Batons, Arc Lightning, Maglev and Voltage Hazard *'Mirror' - added descriptions to Battle Prism, Reflection, Safeguard and Thick Screen *'Machinos' - added descriptions to Levi Turrets *'Minx' - Pixie Sniper -> Pixie Sniper Normal; added Pixie Sniper Scope and Gas Grenade as abilities; added descriptions to all *'Quartz' - Rock Arm -> Rock Battalion 6.1.2 Later that day, the table was overhauled and new abilities were added as well as everyone's nationalities, though the descriptions were temporarily removed. In order to emulate Overwatch, I made a sort of stats table for one of Sizzler's abilities as an example, and some of the movesets made borrowed a lot of inspiration from existing Overwatch characters' abilities. For example, Gold Trident and Protena were clearly Reinhardt and Zarya clones, and Big Binkie as well as Mirror took some inspiration from Roadhog and Symmetra respectively. *'Power Fist' - Zen -> In The Zen *'Blackbird' - Foam Bullets -> Chest Bombs *'Lady Mast' - Shadow Phase -> Dark Threads, Dark Trail -> Shadowing; added Absolute Darkness as super ability *'Gold Trident' - added Poseidon's Judgment as super ability *'Inferno' - Flight -> Take Flight; added Drought as super ability *'Protena' - Shield Force -> Suspension; added Team Shielding as super ability *'Big Binkie' - Milk -> Mumaco Milk, Echo -> Bouncing Echo; added Big Tantrum as super ability *'Voltaje' - added Power Surge as super ability *'Mirror' - Battle Prism -> Reality Prism, Safeguard -> Shatter Scatter; added Fractured Reality as super ability *'Machinos' - added Mono Turrets and Heli Station as abilities, added Technopathic Destruction as super ability *'Swan' -> Black Swan - is now Swedish; added Swan Song as super ability *'Minx' - Pixie Sniper Normal -> Pixie Sniper, Pixie Sniper Scope -> Pixie Scope *'Alchemist' - added Chemical Cannon as a new weapon, added Mahilor rain as super ability *'Energy Girl' - added her Era 5 abilities; Net Disc -> Disc Trap *'Cryoman' - Control Gloves -> Frostbite Gloves; added Blizzard as super ability *'Theurga' - added Reverse Damage and Resurrection as abilities, re-added Time Loop from Era 5, added Chronofreeze as super ability *'Zephyr' -> Zephyrus (Zephyr)- added Sudden Wind, Updraft and Tornado as abilities *'Psychon' - Pistol -> Sanctioned Pistol; added Vertigo, Placebo and Hypnosis as abilities, added Disequilibrium as super ability *'Rosewood' - added Crossbow as weapon, added Arrosplosion and Decoy as abilities, re-added Meditate from Era 5, added War Storm as super ability 6.1.3 + 6.1.4 Another two edits re-added some of the descriptions. *'Sizzler' - re-added all descriptions *'Power Fist' - re-added all descriptions *'Lightspeed' - re-added all descriptions; Quick Dash -> Quick Jog *'Blackbird' - re-added all descriptions; added Sky Strike as super ability; added description to Chest Bombs and Sky Strike *'Lady Mast' - re-added all descriptions *'Tiger Eye' - re-added all descriptions *'Gold Trident' - re-added all descriptions *'Inferno' - re-added all descriptions *'Protena' - re-added all descriptions, added description to Team Shielding *'Big Binkie' - re-added all descriptions; made his nationality French-Canadian *'Buzzwire' - re-added all descriptions *'Mirror' - re-added all descriptions *'Dreamwalker' - added Daydreams, Nightmares, Hypnosis and Feelings Fleeting as abilities, added Waking Destruction as super ability; added descriptions to Daydreams, Nightmares, Hypnosis and Feelings Fleeting *'Machinos' - re-added all descriptions; added Teralaser as ability; added descriptions to Heli Station and Mono Turrets *'Black Swan' - added Hagelgevär as weapon, added Barriär, Skjuta på and Svärd as abilities; added descriptions to Hagelgevär, Barriär, Skjuta på and Svärd *'Minx' - Pixie Scope -> Scope Mode; added descriptions to all *'Energy Girl' - added descriptions to Handgun, Burst Fire, Invisibility and Disc Trap; added Giant Laser as super ability *'Cryoman' - Frostbite Gloves -> Frost Regulators, Blizzard -> Hailstorm; added Cryofreeze as ability; added descriptions to all 6.2 + 6.2.2 + 6.2.3 a couple of edits spanning six days (April 1 to April 6) added backstories for some of the characters, again removing the ability descriptions and pushing them to the side. The characters that got origin stories were The Sizzler, Power Fist, Lightspeed, Blackbird, Lady Mast, Gold Trident, Inferno and Protena. Also, some characters got renamed. *Lady Mast -> Autarchess (Autarch) *Mirror -> Nexus (Fracti) *Buzzwire -> Voltaje *Black Swan -> Cygnusa *Minx -> Ashen, female -> male *Quartz, Ghanian -> Quartz, Djiboutian (Haven, Djiboutian) *Cryoman, Danny Lin; American-Chinese -> Cryoman, Danny Park; Korean-American (Cryoman, Daehyun "Danny" Park; North Korean) *Psychon -> Occulon (Psyché) 6.3 On April 9, tables were forgone temporarily for a format that took less effort, and in the process roles were also temporarily removed. Super abilities are renamed to Supercharges, Passive Abilities were introduced, and the abilities were cut down to just two, the third being turned into a Charge, which I could only guess was the equivalent to Overwatch's alternate fire. *'Sizzler' - Whip Frenzy -> Whipping Frenzy; Whiplash turned into charge *'Power Fist' - Ground Pound -> Quake; Quake turned into charge; mistakenly made her supercharge and passive Speed of Light and Running Start respectively *'Lightspeed' - Johnny O'Callaghan -> Jonathan O'Callaghan; Magnifier -> Photokey Magnifier, Quick Jog -> Sudden Surge; Light Burst turned into charge *'Blackbird' -> Frigate - Chest Bombs -> Seeking Missile; added Super Soldier as passive; Seeking Missile turned into charge *'Autarchess' - Mini Uzis -> Dominator Machine Guns, Absolute Darkness -> Lights Out; Dark Threads turned into charge *'Tiger Eye' - added Beastly Physiology as passive ability; turned Lunge into charge *'Gold Trident' - turned Waterfall into charge *'Inferno' - turned Flamethrower into charge; added Flame Suit as passive ability *'Protena' - Lending Shield -> Fortify, Team Shielding -> Shelter; added Forcefield as passive ability; turned Shield Volley into charge *'Big Binkie' - Bouncing Echo -> Reverberation; turned Mumaco Milk into charge *'Voltaje' - Emil Rusoganza -> Emil Ramirez; Tesla Batons -> Telsa Baton; added Electrified as passive ability; turned Arc Lightning into charge *'Nexus' - Reflection -> Refraction, Thick Screen -> Clear Screen; added Wormhole and Reality Warper as supercharge and passive ability respectively *'Dreamwalker' - Nightmares -> Vicissitude, Daydreams -> Serendipity, Feelings Fleeting -> Cloud Nine, Hypnosis -> Sleepy Time; added Levitation as passive ability; turned Serendipity into charge *'Machinos' - Teralser -> Tritera Laser, Technopathic Destruction -> Technopangea; added Omnipresent Matrix as passive ability; turned Tritera Laser into charge *'Cygnusa' - turned Barriär into charge *'Ashen' -> Schweigen (Silencer) - Pixie Sniper -> Elf Sniper; added Superposition as supercharge; turned Pixie Scope into charge *'Quartz' - added Energy Spear as weapon, added Amend as charge, added Fantasia as supercharge *'Alchemist' - Slag Cannon -> Slag Salve, Mahilor Rain -> Acid Rain; added Enhancer as ability; turned Slag Salve into charge *'Energy Girl' - Disc Trap -> Netdisc, Invisibility -> Vanish; turned Burst Fire into charge *'Cryoman' - Cryofreeze -> Jack Frost; added Blockade and Snowball as abilities, added Cryostat as passive ability *'Theurgor' - Reverse Damage -> Rewound, Resurrection -> Rejuvenation, Chronofreeze -> Temporal Shift; turned Rewound into charge *'Zephyr' - Aerosphere -> Gale Mortar, Sudden Wind -> Pushwind, Tornado -> Hurricane; added Fusillade and Aerokinesis as charge and passive ability respectively *'Occulon' - added Sphere of Influence as passive ability; turned Vertigo into charge *'Rosewood' - Arrosplosion -> Explosive Bolt, Decoy -> Decoy Trap, Meditation -> Red Herring; turned Explosive Bolt into charge 6.4 Descriptions were re-added for most of the abilities. Quartz (Haven) and Alchemist (Centrifuge) were also temporarily removed. *'Sizzler' - added descriptions; Stinging Whip -> Sting Whip *'Power Fist' - added descriptions; Speed of Light -> In The Zen *'Lightspeed' - added descriptions; Sudden Surge -> Quick Run; added Running Start as passive ability *'Frigate' - Seeking Missile -> Seeking Missiles *'Autarchess' - added descriptions *'Tiger Eye' - added descriptions; Savage Claws -> Sharp Claws *'Gold Trident' - added descriptions *'Inferno' - added descriptions; Pyrokinesis -> Fireballs *'Protena' - added descriptions *'Big Binkie' - added descriptions *'Voltaje' - added descriptions; Tesla Baton -> Tesla Batons *'Nexus' - added descriptions *'Dreamwalker' - added descriptions *'Machinos' - added descriptions; Levi Turrets -> Levi Drone *'Cygnusa' - added descriptions *'Schweigen' - added descriptions; Elf Sniper -> The Snipe, Teleport -> Reposition *'Energy Girl' - added descriptions; Netdisc -> Discsplosive *'Cryoman' - added descriptions *'Theurgor' - added descriptions; Time Loop -> Paradox *'Zephyr' - added descriptions *'Occulon' - added descriptions *'Rosewood' - added descriptions 6.4.2 Roles were re-added; Assault and Deter are basically Offence and Defence. Alchemist (Centrifuge) and Quartz (Haven) were re-added. Here's the current roster: *'Assault': Sizzler, Power Fist (Jackhammer), Lightspeed, Frigate (Blackbird), Autarchess (Autarch), Tiger Eye *'Tank': Gold Trident, Inferno (Inferna), Protena (Stronghold), Big Binkie (Lexicon), Voltaje, Nexus (Fracti) *'Support': Dreamwalker (Orbit), Machinos, Quartz (Haven), Alchemist (Centrifuge), Theurgor (Daxian), Occulon (Psyché) *'Deter': Energy Girl (Europa), Cryoman, Zephyr, Rosewood (Red Cloak), Cygnusa, Schweigen (Silencer) More descriptions were also added, mainly to supercharge abilities. *'Sizzler' - added description to Whipping Frenzy *'Power Fist' - added description to In The Zen *'Lightspeed' - added descriptions to Speed of Light and Running Start *'Frigate' - added description to Sky Strike and Super Soldier *'Lady Mast' - added description to Lights Out *'Tiger Eye' - added descriptions to Animal Instinct and Beastly Physiology *'Inferna' - added description to Flame Suit *'Protena' - added description to Shelter and Forcefield *'Big Binkie' - added description to Big Tantrum *'Voltaje' - added description to Power Surge and Electrified *'Nexus' - added description to Wormhole *'Dreamwalker' - added description to Waking Destruction *'Quartz' - Energy Spear -> Energy Conduit *'Alchemist' - added descriptions; added Expanding Foam as charge, added Chem Lab as ability *'Theurgor' - added descriptions; Paradox -> Temporal Shift, Temporal Shift -> Stuck In Time 6.5 From June 30 to July 1, I began to gradually convert the information back into tables, and once again, the descriptions are removed. It's good to mention that alongside editing the sandbox page, I had an offline version in the form of a huge Pages file that would share the information. Though, I do admit that I would edit it more frequently than the online version, leading to big changes between edits on the online version. Just like the lost folder of Era 4, the file has also since been lost in favour of the online page on this wiki. A few notable changes have occurred between this and 6.4. Many characters have been renamed (Suzie, now Susan, isn't related to Elizabeth anymore as you can see), and the city they live in is also stated. Also given in a quote of theirs, similar to the lines that Overwatch's characters spout out at the beginning of each match. *Sizzler; Susan Pryste -> Sizzler ; Susan Spaulding (Whipsnake; Susan Spaulding) **Connecticut, US; "It's our duty to help people." (Connecticut, USA; "We help the helpless.") **Sting Whip -> Stingwhip, Roundabout -> Snatch, Whipping Frenzy -> Whip Frenzy; added Absorption as a passive ability *Lightspeed; Jonathan O'Callaghan **Athlone, Ireland; "I'm the beacon of hope." (Athlone, Ireland; "I am the beacon of hope.") **Quick Run -> Dash, Punch Flurry -> Flurry, Speed of Light -> Daybreak, Running Start -> Sprinter *Frigate; Faddei Khovanski -> Blackbird; Faddei Khovanski **Moscow, Russia; "Serve and protect, such is my oath." (Moscow, Russia; "Serve and protect." WIP Category:Post-Test Page Category:Games Category:Confliction Category:Subpages Category:WIP